Love is for Losers, but why do I love you?
by KizunaCho
Summary: SasuOC. Upon their way back from another mission, Team 7 come across a mysterious girl. Who is she? What clan? And most of all WHY does she make Sasuke feel..FUZZY? First fanfic. Please RxR!
1. Stalked

**Kishumi: My first fiction! Please read and review!**

**Summary: Sasu/OC. While coming back from one of their missions, the Team 7 comes across with this mysterious girl. Who is she? Why is she giving Sasuke the fuzzies? What "powers"does she hold? And why was she beaten up when they found her? All they knew that there were adventures waiting for them ahead! Hints of Sasu/Saku. No definite pairing in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, period. Only the plot and OC...damn, I gave it away. Don't sue me because my beta-reader and I will hunt you down like mad hounds. Plus, you won't get much: we don't have credit cards or hold our own money. **

**Chapter 1: Stalked**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei were walking down a dirt road, tired from yet another stupid mission: harvesting some old man's rice fields all morning. Stupid, yet it was still a mission nonetheless—which they had to do! 

"My arms feel like concrete…MAN, AM I BORED! KAKASHI-SENSEI, CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING FUN FOR A CHANGE?" Naruto yelled while placing his aching arms behind his back. His whole orange outfit was covered in dirt and some grass and his tousled blonde hair covered his face from the sun.

"Naruto has a point there, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura agreed with Naruto. "All we do is normal stuff, nothing adventurous." Wincing, the bubblegum haired kunoichi took a good look at her calloused hands. Thanks to Naruto's bad shuriken technique to tear open up the ground, the three ninjas resulted onto using their bare hands! Now glancing at her red robe, she bit her lip…what would her mother do to her?

"Hmph…" was all Sasuke could mutter.

Kakashi-sensei was too busy reading his FAVORITE book 'Come Come Paradise' to notice that they were talking.

'_He isn't even listening!' _thought Sakura, her eye twitching. "Do you guys have any idea where we're going?" Sakura finally asked. Her sea-foam eyes scanned their surroundings: nothing but trees, blue sky and grass, and the stupid dirt road. Looking on ahead, she saw more trees, damn blue sky and more grass…the dirt road continuing uphill. Added to all the growing confusion, Kakashi didn't respond. They just kept walking down the dirt road not knowing where they were going. After an hour or so, Team 7 stopped for a break. Naruto was complaining that it was already past lunch and he hasn't even eaten yet, his tummy was growling louder than ever!

"NARUTO! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING THAT WEIRD NOISE?" Sakura asked as politely as she could while raising her voice. She sat next to the idiot with a sigh—blaming herself earlier for not backing away and sitting next to Sasuke while she had the chance. God, this heat drove her insane. Quickly, she slicked stray pink locks off her sweaty—giant—forehead and waited for Naruto's whining.

"I can't help it, Sakura. I'm just sooooooooo hungry!" Naruto replied while scratching his stomach.

Sakura couldn't blame the blonde; they were all hungry and tired. What the hell were they doing in a dirt road anyway? Wasn't there a huge road leading directly back to Konoha? Frowning, she laid back on the grass…completely ignoring Naruto's yelling.

Sasuke could only stare at the two talking—momentarily brooding over why he had to put up with these two. Especially Naruto. Sakura should really get away before Naruto started his momentarily ranting—

"WHY CAN'T WE GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE? I'M STARVING TO DEATH OUT HERE—"

"Eh…too late," Sasuke muttered under his breath, glancing away from the idiot. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a small figure approaching them. Muffling his gasp, he slid the others an impassive glare. But of course the others were to preoccupied to ever notice…those idiots, especially Kakashi-sensei, who was supposedly keen at this kind of crap. The team leader sat there, his nose caught between the pages. Maybe he noticed the small figure approaching them way before the Uchiha did. Assuming, Sasuke just shooed off the thought; they were in no real danger. Kakashi-sensei would know beforehand.

Getting up they continued walking.

The distance wasn't as long as this when they arrived at the fields! Sakura glanced at her shaken hands; damn…she had lost a lot of chakra.

Soon they were walking past the long path leading to huge wooden gates, guarded by two men. The three teens fleeted a look. It was a long way to the entrance but the three could see it.

"Isn't it this way back?" Sasuke pointed at the gates.

"HEY! WASN'T THAT THE ENTRANCE FOR KONOHA?"

"Kakashi—"

"Just keep following me," the silver haired ninja snapped.

It was growing dark and Team 7 was still walking.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! CAN WE GO HOME YET?" Naruto asked while shouting in his sensei's ear.

"Oh yes! Of course, you guys could have left a _long_ time ago!" Kakashi replied with a smile under his mask. The team stared at their sensei in disbelief: huge white ogling eyes plastered onto the team leader.

_Did he just say what he said? We've been following him like lost sheep all this time? _Sakura's fists shook in rage as her feet remained planted on the earth.

Deadpan, Sasuke kicked the dirt off his sandals and grunted. That was a total waste.

"What the hell…was that?" the pinkette finally exploded, "You made us miss the entrance and then lead us into the middle of nowhere and for what? _NOTHING_? If that's what you call adventurous, count me out next time!"

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice. Running as fast as he could, Naruto made his away to the ramen shop in a record speed. Staring at Naruto's retreating back he glanced at his sensei. Sasuke threw a death glare at Kakashi and then turned to leave.

The brooding Sakura noticed Sasuke leaving and without any second thought, she ran towards him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Wait!" she yelled after him.

Again, Sasuke couldn't help to feel like he was being watched or followed. His stomach did a double summersault and the voice on the back of his head told him the same. Turn around. Following on his gut feeling, he turned around to see a girl limping towards him and the bubblegum haired girl. The girl mysteriously appeared…a jutsu? Opening his kunai holder, he froze on the spot. Sakura hadn't noticed her at all, in fact, no one else had. Closing eyes, he opened them in a flash, revealing his red Sharingan eyes.

_KAKASHI! _He quickly took two kunai out with a huff. "Sakura, come here," Sasuke said coolly while getting into fighting stance. Sakura couldn't believe it…Sasuke **"CARED."** That word never came across the great Sasuke. Worried, she ran and hid behind his back with her head ducked and her eyes shut.

Stoic, he heard his own heart beating and Sakura's ragged breathing. He had given her quite a scare with the whole, 'get-behind-my-back-or-die' glare accompanied with the kunai and the Sharingan activated. The girl limped and staggered towards them, not armed with any weapon.

She was muttering inaudible, which made Sasuke grow even more suspicious. Her red brown locks were stained with blood that channelled down her chest.

Curious, Sakura peered over his shoulder with a worried glance. "Sasuke…she's—"

"I know," he said, putting his kunai away. Who is she? All he knew he could do was to protect Sakura and kill Kakashi later.

Her dark orange orbs showed distress as staggered a few more steps…

Her pale face was covered in dirt and her clothes looked pretty beaten up.

Once the girl reached Sasuke she said something in a voice so soft and low that anyone could barely hear.

"P-please...please...help...me..." With that she collapsed to the ground…leaving both Sasuke and Sakura wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

* * *

Kishumi: Muahahahahahahah…Do u like it? Well I wasn't really detailed...Muahahahaha...lol! See you when I post the second chapter! HEHEHEHE--It was boring...MUHAHAHAHA— 

Thank you reading! But could please…Please give this rookie a review! I really need it! –winks— Please! –puppy dog eyes— It's my first fic!

All I ask for is at least 2 reviews for the next chappie! So please review!


	2. Tomokia Rin

Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one! Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though! I mean, who doesn't?

Fate and Ambition

**Chapter 2: Tomokia, Rin**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke looked down at the girl then at Sakura. She was okay. He picked her up and started walking towards the nearest hospital. Sakura followed (of course) .

* * *

"…Mmph...uugghh...whe—where…am I?" the mysterious girl groaned to no one in particular while opening one eye. Befuddled, she looked around and realized she was in a hospital room. The walls were painted blue and empty. The room brought back her claustrophobia and she wanted to get out! But where were her clothes? Keeping that thought in mind, she glanced to the side. 

Next to her there was a small table and on it, was a flower vase filled with different kinds of flowers. The flowers made her feel a little relieved but she still had to get out of the hellish place.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a tall brunette man walked in to her direction. His brown hair was tied into a high ponytail and appeared to be a jounin by the uniform he wore. He had a scar on across the top of his nose giving the impression of fearsome, yet he spared her a warm smile.

"Well, good morning!" he said. "Welcome to the Leaf Village. My name is Iruka-sensei!"

"It's nice to meet you Iruka…my name is…uh…" She took a long time to answer. "RIN! Yeah! that's my name! Tomokia Rin!" Rin replied with a big smile.

_Tomokia? _Iruka walked towards her bed and crouched down where their eyes meet. Smiling, Iruka finally said "Well it's very nice to meet you Rin! And may I ask what rank level you are?"

"I'm a Genin!" replied an overacting Rin. Iruka smiled. "But…How did I get here Iruka-sama?" Rin asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"While one of our ninjas was coming back from a mission, he found and carried you back to the hospital."

Her heart skipped a beat, _he _carried her back. "…he?" she stifled a gasp. A boy held her. No. Carried her, without her knowing! Clenching her fists she furiously thought, _If I get my hands on him he will—_

"Uchiha Sasuke. Have you heard of him?" Iruka's eyes grew worried.

Startled, Rin stared at him for a while and conjured up an answer: "Yes." The cherry haired girl gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. Oh good God, who hasn't heard of the remaining Uchiha clan member? Her father had been talking endlessly about the Uchiha clan.

"You healed quite quickly with the help of Sakura; she healed most of your wounds." Iruka smiled while saying this.

_Sakura…a girl, I'll have to thank her. _"Well, will I be able to go out soon? Like out from the hospital..." Rin asked while scratching the back of her head.

"Yes. You can go out now if you want to," Iruka said, nodding.

_My chakra is almost back…_

With that Iruka-sensei dissapeared whith a "POOF" and left Rin there, dumbfounded and speechless. Moments later, contemplating what had just happened, Rin sat up in her bed and stared blankly into space. _Ehh…enough of this. _Huffing, she threw the covers off her and stood up. She made the bed neatly, stretched and did some jumping jacks. The nurse came in and gave her clothes. Dressed, she went outside and jumped from roof to roof. She didn't exactly know where she was going but it was way better than the blue box…which sadly, people called "room."

She stopped when she smelled some ramen in the air. Hungry, she jumped from the roof and ran to the nearest ramen stand.

* * *

"NARUTO! CAN YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN IM TALKING! NARUTOOOOOO...NNNNNNNNNNAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUTTOOOOO!" Sakura was screeched her lungs out! Irritated, Sasuke massaged his temples and silently cussed. Why the hell was he with these…idiots? He placed his chopsticks down and pushed his bowl away from him. 

Naruto only glanced at Sakura for a brief second and then continued onto eating his ramen. His face practically into the bowl as he scarfed every bit of it down and slurped its hot soup.

"Damn it, Naruto! Listen to me!"

"Damn blonde…" he glared at his bowl. He just had enough of this. Every muscle in his body really itched to do it. _Please Sakura, shut Naruto up before I get the chance to do it for him…_

"Can't you see I'm trying not to, idiot?" Naruto said in a mouthful.

A strand of his jet black hair stood up straight at Naruto's comment. Her sea-foam eyes widened in shock, Sakura screamed mentally. What did this piece of crap say? Her? An idiot? He's the idiot! The pinkette's head burned in turmoil with the thoughts of killing Naruto swirling around inside. This jackass was going straight to hell! _Sorry Hinata! _

She will beat him into a bloody crap pile if he kept this going. "What. Did. You. Say?" she asked slowly…

"You. Are. An. Idiot," Naruto grunted, finishing his bowl of ramen. "Sheesh Sakura, can't you understand English?"

_That's it. _Sasuke carried his bowl with one hand. With one throw the bowl flew past Sakura and straight to…

SPLAT

…Naruto's face.

"Stupid bastard," Sasuke grunted, resting his chin on his hand.

Just then Rin cleared her throat, stepping into the ramen stand. Mostly, about everyone stared at the normal height girl, with cherry-coloured hair: a lovely mix of brown and red. With her cherry tresses reaching down to her waist, a smile graced her ashen white face. Her eyes were a dark orange that had a joyous glint in them. She wore blue shorts like Sasuke and a purple short sleeved shirt, hiding under a dark purple hoodie which had her clan sign: a leaf. She wore her headband on her left arm.

She smiled uneasily at them all. They weren't used to outsiders in this village.

After a whole minute of staring passed, they all got back to their talking and eating, or whatever they were doing. Rin started her way towards Naruto and Sakura. Passing a kind smile, she sat down beside Naruto and quickly ordered a bowl of beef ramen. After a minute or so it came and she started eating.

"Sasuke, isn't that—" the pink haired blossom suddenly noticed that the girl appeared very familiar.

"Aah," he agreed in his own language.

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked over to Rin. Sitting down, Rin hadn't noticed Sakura was staring at her. "Hey! Aren't you that girl from yesterday?" Sakura asked while pointing her index finger, as a matter-of-factly at Rin.

Surprised, Rin glanced up from her ramen and looked at Sakura then nodded slowly. _This must be Sakura. _

"My name is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura exclaimed while holding out her hand.

"My name is Rin Tomokia, it's very nice to meet you," Rin smirked. Putting her chopsticks down, Rin gratefully took Sakura's hand and shook it. "Thank you for healing me by the way."

"Of cour—" Sakura was cut off. Out of nowhere Naruto burst in and yelled quickly in one breath,

"MYNAMEISNARUTOUZUMAKI! ANDI'MGONNABETHENEXTHOKAGE… **BELIEVE IT**!"

Rin's eye twitched giving him a chagrined look at Naruto, _Ehh…I missed all that._ Furious, Sakura stood up and then started to punch Naruto because he did something stupid in public again. They were both embarrassing in public actually, Rin concluded. Pushing her bowl away, she paid for her ramen and quietly slipped away.

Coming out of the stand, she sighed in content. That ramen was good. With that she kept walking…not exactly knowing to go where and unaware that Sakura and Naruto were following her. Sakura quickened her pace and reached the cherry-haired Rin, leaving Naruto by himself.

"Mou…Hey, Rin! Where are you going?" Sakura asked politely.

"I'm going to see the Hokage," Rin said coolly. _Nice! Good lie, Rin! _

"NYAHH! I'M BORED! CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING ELSE FUN?" Naruto whined, running after both girls. He didn't want to see Granny-Tsunade twice in one day. It didn't seem normal at all. It was scary. Sakura hit him on the back of his head while Rin giggled at the sight. They kept walking their way to the office until Sakura saw her Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree looking up in the sky, with the far-away look in his onyx eyes. All of a sudden Sakura saw him,

'**WAAAA! THERE'S SASUKE! HE IS SOOOOOOOO CUTE AND DREAMY! HE'S ALONE AS WELL! MUAHAHA, HE'S ALL MINE!' **an inner voice cried inside Sakura's mind. At that, she ran at top speed past a confused Rin and a ticked Naruto.

"What's with her?" Rin asked, with a giant sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Grrr…that Sasuke-bastard! Stealing Sakura like that..." Naruto cursed under his breath. Rin overheard Naruto say 'Sasuke.'

_Sasuke... _Rin thought. Finally, she reached where Sakura had run off to. Upon reaching the tree, Naruto shot an intense glare at Sasuke.

"Jerk," Naruto said.

"Moron," Sasuke retorted back.

"Drop-out," the blonde was desperate.

"Hn, look who's talking, loser," snorted the Uchiha.

All of a sudden, Naruto snapped then having a fit about why Sasuke was so great and not him. Sasuke remained stoic with his eyes closed. Then he sensed someone watching him. Opening his eyes he saw himself staring into the orange eyes of Rin. A startled Sasuke backed up with a blank stare, keeping his cool. While in the background Sakura was getting pissed because Rin was standing close to Sasuke's face.

'**MOVE OVER RIN, THREE'S A CROWD.' **The inner cherry blossom grunted as she raised an invisible fist up the air. Damn…another Ino? Another Sasuke fan girl?

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked while closing back his eyes.

"Are you…Sasuke?" A semi confused Rin asked. Sasuke nodded, now uneasy of the girl intruding his personal bubble. Smiling once more, Rin backed away from his face, "So you're the famous Uchiha! I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday!"

Sasuke looked at her and slightly nodded. Sakura growled. Then came the rustling in the bushes as if suddenly, a cloud of thick white smoke covered their surroundings…

* * *

Like it or do you hate it? Please review and don't flame! I will need at least four reviews for the next chapter! I'M EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAH lol…I love cliffies. Thank you for reading this! And…please give this rookie a review! T.T Please! 


	3. A new recruit?

Kishumi: Thank you for the awesome reviews! Now the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Been shot, sued, harassed and banned from anime…kidding! I don't own anything.

Beta-reader: No definite couples!

Fate and Ambition

Chapter 3: A new recruit?

* * *

"Ahhhhh! What is that?" Sakura asked jumping next to Sasuke. 

"It's smoke…" Rin replied as she stared at it. Pretty damn obvious…

"Pft," was all Sasuke could say, "Another smart-ass." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. _What a pain._

After five seconds, the smoke had settled down and everything became visible. Rin, Sakura, and Sasuke were all fine, but where was Naruto?

"ACK! Where's NARUTO?" Rin asked in worry. Sasuke and Sakura stared at her. Why should she even care if Naruto was gone? The pair exchanged looks then fixed their questioning glares on the cherry-haired girl, could she…

_Hell no. _Both ninjas thought in unison.

"What are you guys looking at? I'm worried that's all…" Rin tossed her head back and forth looking for the blonde. All of a sudden the bushes started rustling. Sakura jumped closer to Sasuke who acted like a brick wall with a frown. He knew what was going to happen next.

Out popped…………NARUTO! But…he…was…in…his…he's…NAKED?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Naruto! CHANGE BACK RIGHT NOW! EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWWW SOOOOO GROSSS!" Sakura shrieked bloody murder. She was running in circles, flaying her arms up in the air like a wind mill caught in a storm. Wide-eyed, Rin turned around to see Naruto in his HEREM JUTSU…

_MY EYES ARE SOILED! _Rin's eye twitched, grossed out to see Naruto…in a girl's form…a female body! Coolly, Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued "sleeping" or so everyone thought when he grabbed Sakura's wrist and settled her down. _Such a kid_, he gruffly noted in his mind.

With a loud "POOF!" the blonde transformed back into normal.

"HAHAHAH! How'd you like that?" the blonde bragged, jabbing his right fist up the air.

"Try wearing a bra next time," Sasuke's testy rasp cut into the conversation. The glossy pink head blushed into deep crimson and closed heer gorest eyes. The ruby-haired genin's cheeks flushed just the same, her dark orange eyes glancing away from the boys.

Ignoring the Uchiha, he exclaimed, "I bet you can't even do that, Rin!"

In a flash, Sakura was gone from Sasuke's side. "WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE WANT TO DO THAT?" Sakura screamed into Naruto's eardrum.

Grunting, Sasuke folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes once more.

"Heheheheh! Wasn't that cool though? Rin, can _you_ do any jutsus?" Naruto chuckled, earshot as he rubbed his ear.

"Um…uh…I…uh…" Rin was too startled to say anything (Hinata much?). "Y-yeah…I…can do some jutsus," gulped Rin, scratching the back of her head. _Now's the time…They've dragged me behind long enough. _

Toddling down the grassy patch next to the tree, Naruto said, "Ok then, lemme see!" With that, he dropped on his butt and waited. Nodding, Rin started doing a whole bunch of hand signs then…

"KYRPTON NO JUTSU!" Rin cried and all of a sudden, she vanished into thin air!

"WHOAH! THAT'S COOL! Don't you think so, Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed then turned his head at Sakura. Not responding, the cherry blossom glanced at Sasuke to see if he was impressed but he just stood there, "sleeping."

"Sasuke…" her green eyes scrutinized the rookie, gently poking his hard stomach. "You awake?"

"Hn," he grunted, cracking one eye open at her. His arms shifted a bit in place, trying to figure out what Sakura wanted.

Confused, Naruto sat up from his spot with a worried look, "…Hey, where did Rin go?" 

* * *

"Release jutsu!"

Appearing from a cloud of smoke, Rin appeared. She ran as far as her legs could carry on the stone path—one of the village's sidewalks that snaked around the village. Naruto wouldn't know what hit him and the other two were busy…_Eh, I'd rather not think about that. _Shaking her thoughts away, she focused onto her task ahead. Rin needed to see Iruka-sensei and ask him if she can talk to the Hokage. But…where was Iruka?

Boy, she was lost…

Slowing down, Rin looked for some people to ask. The others wouldn't find her, she disappeared without a trace! _There_! Rin walked to a little boy and his friends.

"Hi there!" Rin greeted with a sly wave. Clueless, the boy turned around to see who it was. When he turned around he was wearing green goggles and a cape, his hair was tied up and there was some sort of helmet on his head. "I'm Rin!"

"WHO…ARE YOU?" Konohamaru asked while pointing a condemning index finger at Rin.

_Damn me to hell? Why I oughta… _the redhead calmed down and forced a friendly grin. "Let me tell you again," _stupid pipsqueak_, "my name is Rin," she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to have to get back to you on that…" Konohamaru muttered to himself, or so it seemed to Rin. Blinking at her, the kid pulled an earpiece off his ear, "Sorry I didn't hear you." Konohamaru leered up to the angry teen and yelled in an annoyed tone, "WHAT?"

She could just grapple the kid and shred him into pieces if she had the chance. Now screaming, **"MY NAME IS RIN AND DO YOU HAVE ANY FUC-"**

All of a sudden a much hyped up Naruto and an angry Sakura appeared out of nowhere. Confused as always, the blonde looked at Rin then at Konohamaru then at Rin then at Konohomaru then at… SAKURA!

_Talk about some serious stalkers…_Rin sweatdropped.

"HEY BOSS!" Konohomaru yipped, jumping in the air, "Are you here to play ninja with us? I was just testing out my new communicator! Cool isn't it?" He held out a tiny white device with the size of a Nano Ipod and the black earpiece attached to it.

**"THAT IS SO COOL!"** Naruto's blue eyes ogled at the device the kid held. He could feel Sakura's glare burning through his skin and hear her frustrated growl. She had to leave Sasuke behind because stupid Naruto couldn't trace Rin's chakra by himself! Leave a girl to track down a girl.

"ER…I mean—" enter the nice guy pose Naruto got from Rock Lee, "I have no time Konohamaru. I'm here to watch Rin do her cool Jutsus!" Naruto said in a serious tone. Then his blue eyes were glued onto Rin, "How could you worry me like that?" Startled, she sheepishly smiled and poked her index fingers together, fidgeting.

"Oh, and is your GIRLFRIEND gonna watch too?" Konahomaru asked, referring to the bubble-gum haired girl.

"Hehehehehehehe…That's right my GIRLFRIEND'S gonna watch too!" Naruto said with a smirk and while rubbing the back of his head. He didn't dare to pass a glance at Sakura. Although he still had a few more seconds to run away, Naruto did not take the chance. He was about to regret when—

Another poof echoed, making everyone gasp. Naruto winced. _Damn it._ Suddenly, a hard fist came in contact with Naruto's head as Sasuke emerged out from the smoke. Still eyeing the kyuubi boy, wearily, he muttered, "Found you."

Cringing, Rin wished to have jumped in between Naruto and Sasuke earlier. No one had sensed him coming—a black bat straight from hell.

"Thanks to Rin's unknown…" _stupidly named_ "…jutsu," he nodded at Rin. She just glanced back with those innocent ginger eyes. He must have used his Sharingan—to copy the hand signs—while the others were gawking at her.

**"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! YOU GOT THAT, PIPSQUEAK!"** Sakura wringed Konohamaru's neck as she screamed like a crazed lunatic. Groaning inwardly, Rin stared at them like they were idiots…wait; they are idiots…even Sasuke for copying her jutsu!

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Rin shouted over the commotion, "Where can I find Iruka-sensei?" THEY WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING! Sakura was still killing Konohamaru, Naruto was stopping her and Sasuke? Oh, he was lost in his damn world, wherever it was. She scoffed indignantly. Doing the same hand signs, she finally shouted, "KYRPTON NO JUTSU!"

"GOD, those guys are idiots…oh well I have to find Iruka Sensei by my self!" Rin huffed.

Then she disappeared once more.

* * *

MEANWHILE 

"Lord Hokage, she's here," Iruka said as he approached Tsunade's desk.

A wrinkle appeared above her nose, almost sceptical, "She is here at last, huh? Well took her long enough, are you sure she's the one?" She rested her chin on her folded hands—resembling a lot of Sasuke's usual position at school with the cool glare.

"Ruby hair, dark orange eyes and pale skin, I'm for certain. It's Rin Tomokia," Iruka replied.

"Well then you know what this means, Iruka. It's about time we tell all the jounin that Miss Rin's great grandfather was the founder of…THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE," Tsunade smirked.

The brunette awkwardly gaped at Tsunade, "I thought Asuma's father was—"

She sneered at the teacher, "He was the Hokage, not the founder. There's a difference between Founder and Hokage, you're a teacher. You should know."

Respectfully, he bowed down. "I don't teach History."

"Yes, but History teaches itself. Iruka, you can go now," with that, he spun on his heel and made his way out. Just then, he disappeared.

Once she was completely alone, Tsunade smirked, "This is going to be interesting…"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP FOLLOWING ME?" Rin asked. Naruto was frightening her and Sakura reluctantly had to come along, dragging Sasuke who kept her sanity in check. 

"I WANNA SEE MORE OF YOUR JUTSUS! PLEASE?" Naruto begged. All of a sudden, Kakashi-sensei appeared. _Damn it, can't anyone walk in this village?_ Rin screamed in her mind.

"Yo, I need to see you guys at the East Bridge at three o'clock, okay?" Kakashi said

"Don't 'Yo' us, Kakashi-sensei! Three o'clock…BUT…It's two o'clock ALREADY! THANKS FOR THE _EARLY_ WARNING!" Sakura whined.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He was displeased. But hey, at least he had something to do for the afternoon.

Relieved, Rin looked at them and quickly stuttered. Her eyes were closed, "Well, it was nice knowing you all! I'll come and find you later! Possibly never! But have fun anyway!" Rin said while getting ready to run off, "AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Opening her eyes, she realized that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had started walking towards the bridge. When Rin was about to run for dear life, a strong and gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

"You have to come with me, Miss Tomokia. The Kokage would like to see you," Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Hooray! Can we at least—"

Then without a word, they disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

"—walk…" Rin sweatdropped as she found herself inside an office. 

"Tsunade-sama, she's here!" Kakashi stepped forward with a bemused Rin at his side. Tsunade turned around and smiled. _Tsunade…?_

"T-tsunade? Is…that really you?" Rin asked in amazement. Tsunade nodded to her then signalled the silver-haired man to leave with a look. There, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rin ran happily up to Tsunade and gave her a big hug.

"Grandaunt Tsunade, you're the hokage?" Rin asked as she released her from the hug.

"Heh-heh…things change when you leave the village for four years, you know that!" Tsunade smiled at the genin. "We have to find you a team…hmm what team should I put you on? Any suggestions?"

"Well…there's one group that I like—" _Oh no, what am I doing? I can't say that I like that team! I'll be stuck with them! _

"I think it's—" _OH NO! This is it, Rin Tomokia. Turn back! Take back everything you said! You still have a chance. _Yet her mouth was controlled by someone else…what if she liked the team, subconsciously.

"—Kakashi's team…do you think I can go with them?" Rin asked in her baby voice.

"Yes, but you have to fight one team member that they choose for you to get onto that team," Tsunade said with a happy face. "Or do you want me to bring you there? Oh, but I don't know where they are…"

"They are at the east bridge," Rin said with a smile.

"Then we'll go there," the Hokage said firmly as she nodded. Kakashi-sensei's chakra was still pretty visible, strong enough to trace down by the Hokage.

"If you don't mind I'd like to—" Rin began…

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, I DONT WANNA CLEAN AN OLD LADY'S HOUSE TODAY! IT'S TOO HOT!" Naruto whined in a pink apron with huge bears on it. He was busy mopping the kitchen floor, so busy; he didn't spare a minute to fix his blonde hair. Her glossy pink hair in dry clumps, Sakura just grumbled angrily as she held a feather duster. Sasuke's face scrunched into a disgusted look as he pulled onto his purple apron with cherry blossoms. 

Kakashi-sensei was lost in his own world of 'Icha Icha Paradise' in the living room.

Putting a hand on her sweaty forehead, Sakura checked on her dark blue apron if its ties were loose. It was tied around her waist. This was useless hard work, she sighed. But you have to admit, the boys never looked so cute in aprons, especially the "manly" Sasuke who was now wiping a huge wooden China cupboard with a white rug. They looked even cuter with a white cloth tied over Naruto's head and a pink one around Sasuke's head, over his jet-black hair, which Sakura guffawed at.

Slowly, she poured cold water onto a glass and made her way to Sasuke. At least, the sane thing to do was to be grateful to Sasuke. In her hands were two glasses of water, one for her and the other for—

"Um, Sasuke—" One day, he'll understand. She smiled and urged him to take the glass. Sasuke being Sasuke; shot her a blank look, "C'mon, you'll need it."

But he just looked at her like she was nuts.

Sakura pressed on and threw him a cute pout. Her sea-foam orbs widened and her lips were pulled back, added with the fake tear drops. He slightly flinched. It got him. Nodding, he gently snatched it from her hand. She turned around before she could hear Sasuke utter, "Thanks."

Drinking, Sakura noticed that smoke started to cover the room when a familiar POOF went off.

The hokage and her grandniece appeared. Sakura choked on her water and Sasuke spat the cold liquid back into the glass, he too was shocked to see them.

Rin coughed while Tsunade spoke, "I'm sorry, Rin. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask if we can walk…"

"Well, we're here!"

Rin raised a brow and whispered softly to the woman, "Grandauntie…are you drunk?"

"I'm sober!" she hiccupped.

"ACK! It's Granny Tsunade…RUN AWAY!" Naruto said while attempting to run, but Kakashi instantly held onto his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere, hear me?" his dark eye stared Naruto down. Swallowing hard, Naruto stuttered a yes.

"It's nice to see you too Naruto, now to get to business…what was it again?" she hiccupped then tapped her sandaled foot on the wooden floor, trying to remember. It wasn't her fault! She is fifty-two years old!

Like a kid, Rin pulled onto the Hokage's sleeve, "Uh…grandaunt Tsunade. Remember me, Rin?"

_GRANDAUNT! _The three teens thought in unison.

The Hokage's eyes brightened in realization, "THAT'S RIGHT! Team Kakashi! You are going to have a new recruit to your team and I think you might've already met her…" Tsunade commanded.

Rin came in front of Naruto, "HIYA NARUTO! I'M GONNA BE THE NEW ADDITION TO YOUR TEAM!" She gently poked him on the nose. "CUTE APRON!"

Sakura was, as usual, pissed and the person beside her: Sasuke appeared bored while Naruto was trying to run away from Granny. His efforts were futile as Kakashi kept a death grip on his shirt.

"But first, she has to fight one of your students…" Tsunade's face clouded at Kakashi-sensei who peered up from his reading.

"That would be my pleasure; my team needs to work on their fighting skills anyway" Kakashi replied.

"Alright then!" Tsunade giggled like a little girl, her mood changed and disappeared. Rin swore Tsunade was drunk when Kakashi presented her to her grandaunt. Releasing Naruto, he placed his book down and examined his students.

"Now, now…Okay, who should Rin fight? Ah…how about………**_YOU! _**

The volunteered one blinked dumbly, "Me?"

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

Kishumi: YAY! Finally done! Haha cliffie! I wonder who it will be? You never know! Haha! Not even Emmy-teme knows what going to happen next! 

Emmy: Dobe, damn straight! Oh well, I get to read it first. That's a good thing! …NOT. My head hurts from editing and writing. You can probably tell the difference between certain parts. Kish, who is she going to fight?

Naruto: I BET IT'S GONNA BE SASUKE. IT'S ALWAYS SASUKE!

Sakura: IT'S ALWAYS SASUKE CUZ HE'S BETTER THAN ALL OF US, DUH, BAKA!

Emmy: Freaking idiot. (ppl this may not be SasuSaku in the end)

Sasuke: Hmmm…

Rin: If it is Sasuke, I'LL KILL HIM MUAHAHAHAHAHA…well beat him not kill…you know…Sakura might murder me…heheh…

Kishumi:…uh…OK! PLEASE R&R:) Thanks for reading! Please review! Leave me some suggestions…anything! Constructive criticism would be really nice!


	4. I hate you

Kishumi: Hello… I know I haven't been updating a lot.. But now that I got free time I can… well a little! I have to study 4 exams… blech.. Enough rambling on here is the story!

Disclaimer: No

* * *

"Me?" 

"Yes, you! Now hurry up so we can get this over with" Kakashi said, while shooing them with his free hand. Rin, walking slowly towards the bridge, her arms drooping to her sides.

_Why did it have to be HIM! Why cant it be someone else! I hate him! Oh well… might as well get it over with. _

Finally, getting to the bridge she stopped. Turned around and stared at her opponent, who… was on the other side, she could see him, just standing there, looking like an idiot.

_Idiot…cant he see I'm over here already? God! He's so stupid! _"OI! BAKA! OVER HERE!" She waved her arms around , swinging from side to side. _OMFG! He's blind too!_

Walking towards his enemy, he glared at the ground then at Kakashi. "Good luck Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cooed near by his side. He replied with a small, Hn. Then continued walking. _Stupid sensei, he knows I'm never in the mood to fight with weak girls. I mean, look at her, she's looks so… so… UGH! Whatever I need 'fresh meat' to practise on. Fighting with Sakura and Naruto can get boring, considering I always win, maybe this might be a challenge, Hn. MIGHT. _Smirking inwardly Sasuke stopped right in front of Rin. He saw she was… yawning.

"Okay, Sasuke-baka, lets get this over with, I'm to lazy to fight you, and I'm hungry. So lets speed things up, hum?" After yawning she began to pick at her nails.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU TEME!! SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!" Sakura looked towards her lover, "Right Sasuke-kun!?" Getting another, Hn. She frowned.

"What-Eva! O-k then," She stopped picking at her nails and got in to fighting stance. Her face has dramatically changed from and idiot, to serious. "Lets go."

"YEAH!!!! GO RIN-CHAN!!! WHOOTT KICK SASUKE-TEME'S BUTT!!! WHOO!!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air repeatedly. That earned him a punch behind his head, courtesy of Sakura. "Oww.. Sakura-Chan… you didn't have to hit me…"

"Ok? Are you both ready?" Kakashi asked looking between the kids, Sasuke got into fighting position as well, "BEGIN!"

Jumping high, Rin did a back flip in the air then disappeared. _Where did she go? _Activating his Sharingan, he looked carefully, scanning the area for any sudden attacks. Nothing. "Behind you BAKA!!" Rin kicked Sasuke's back, sending him flying towards some trees, luckily he dodged the tree. "Hn. Nice try, but you have to do better than tha-" He got cut off by kunai's came hurdling towards him. Barley dodging them he looked at the kunai's, attached to them were exploding seals. Mentally cursing he jumped out of the way just in time.

"AHH!!! SASUKE-KUUN!! BE CAREFUL!" Shrieking with terror, Sakura watched him dodge Rin's kunai's . Boy, was she good. But she will never be as good as Sasuke.

"YEAH!! GO RIN-CHAN! KEEP IT UP!" Naruto exclaimed while going into a frenzy of cheering.

"Ready to give up?" Rin said, while gently landing on the ground. Smirking, Sasuke stood up. He wiped off the 'imaginary blood' off of his chin, "Heh, in your dreams." Frowning, and giving a small pout, Rin didn't look happy. "OH! COME ON!!! IM HUNGERY!!" On cue her stomach rumbled. "SEE!" Saying another, Hn. We ran forwards and kicked Rin in the stomach. She flew backwards, crashing into two trees. One big fat tree stopped her, sliming down and hanging her head low she didn't move.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU KILLED HER!" Worriedly Naruto started to run towards Rin, but Kakashi took a hold of one of his shoulders and said, "Don't, she's okay, just watch." Naruto nodded understanding what his sensei had said. He stared at her figure, she wasn't moving!

"Sa--Sasuke-kun, you didn't need to kick her that hard." Sakura said, her eyes following Sasuke walking back to his team, she heard him mutter, loser, referring to Rin. **CHA! WAY TO GO SASUKE-KUN! YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER!**

"Owie…" Slowly trying to get up, Rin clutched her stomach. "That hurt Sasuke-baka!" Trying to stand up, she grabbed onto a nearby branch that supported her up.

_How…how can she still stand up? I kicked her pretty hard, didn't I? I did… maybe she's strong… NO! my kicks are getting weaker, I need to train more that's it.. Yea… _He regained his cool composure once again, and glared at Rin. Not wanting to spend more time here, he started to walk off back to his home.

* * *

"HEY! SASUKE-BAKA!! I NOT DONE YET!!" Now having fully recoved, Rin ran towards Sasuke and tackled him down. "YOU BAKA I SAID I WASENT DONE!! AND WHEN YOU KICJED ME IT HURT!!! IM STILL HUNGERY!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!?!"

"Get off"

"Huh? What was that? You'll buy me dinner, and I get to get a re-match tomorrow afternoon?!?! WHY OF COURSE!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!!!" Rin gently got off him and smiled.

**CHA! HOW DARE YOU GET ONTOP OF MY SASUKE-KUN! IM SUPPOSED TO BE ONTOP OF THERE!!! NOT YOU!!!….Wait…That sounded wrong… **Sakura blinked a few times then shook her head, _ill just forget what I just said…HEY! WHERES SASUKE-KUN!?!_ She saw Rin dragging Sasuke towards the ramen shop, Kakashi and Naruto following behind. "Hey- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

"YAY!! RAMEN!" Rin and Naruto said at the simultaneously. Looking at each other they laughed in each others faces. _I' stuck with IDIOTS! _Sighing Sasuke was finally get go from Rin's grasp. He started walking away. "OI! SASUKE-BAKA! YOU OWE ME DINNER!!!! COME BACK HERE!!" Quickly snatching Sasuke away from the 'outside world' she tossed him onto a chair.

"YOU. STAY. Here. ME. EAT. YOU. PAY!" She said, want did she think he was a baby. God. "OKAY!! I WANT 3 BOWLS OF BEEF RAMEN PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!" Rin and Naruto said, once again together. The person… thingy, nodded and went to get their ramen. When he gave them their ramen they started to chow down. After Rin and Naruto finished, Sakura said good bye and left so did Kakashi. Naruto paid for his ramen and left. And that left Rin and Sasuke… Oh, JOY!

Mentally sighing he paid and started to walk home. "Ano.. Sasuke-Baka? Are you okay?" Rin asked slightly confused that he paid for her. "Hn."

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!! DON'T ANSWER!"

"Hn."

"OMG"

"Hn."

"IFYOUSAY 'HN' AGAINYOURADMITTINGTHATYOUAREGAY!!!!!!" Rin said with one big breath.

"Hn-WHAT!"

"HA! I GOT YOU TO SAY WHAT! HAHAHA… What.."

"Hn." He picked up his pace and walked faster toward his home. "Sasuke-Baka? Where you going?" Rin questioned cutely. "Home" Sasuke muttered. "Oh…I see I see… CAN I SLEEP OVER??" Rin asked loudly, shocked by this question Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. "No" "WHY NOOT!! I DUNT WANNA STAY ANT TSUNADES HOUSE IT SMELLY!! . " Rin said, fake crying. "No" There was a short silence… "OKAY!-" Rin jumped into the air then ran off in some random direction.

_FINALLY! I never thought I would get rid of her…Now to go home and sleep._ Un-locking the Uchiha compound he saw a happy looking Rin in HIS couch, that's right HIS couch. "HIYA SASUKE-BAKA!" Rin said waving her arm slightly. His left eyebrow twitched. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Sleep over! What do ya think? You said I could so here I am!" _DAMN THIS HOUSE IS BIIIIG!!!! WHY DON'T I GET A BIG NICE HOUSE!!_ Rin was lost in thought.

"I said no, not yes…"

"I know!"

"Then why are you here?"

"You said I could come over!"

"I said , 'no'"

"I know!"

**Sasuke POV:**

This was getting pointless, she's never going to leave me alone!! I already had to put up with her and the three others today… "Fine" I muttered every so slightly, but I heard no answer in reply. I turned around to see Rin sleeping on the couch with her blankets covering her body.

I have no time for this… ill yell at her tomorrow….

* * *

Kishumi: YESS!!!!! IM DONE!! Wheee! It kind of short… and random but meh! Ill update ASAP! Okie! 

Naruto: OU BETTER!! THE LAST TIME YOU UPDATED WA LIKE LAST YEAR AGO!!

Kishumi: sweat drop RIIIGHT…UN…JANE!!!

Sasuke: Hn.. Don forget to **R&R**


	5. Wake Up Call!

**Kishumi: **GOMEN GOMEN!! GOMEN!!! 'bows' I'm soooo sorry! I don't have enough time! But know that its spring break I'm back! …4 now… anyways… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter that I put up like….a few months ago… ANYWAYS! You might want to re-read the last chapter for this one!! Ok! Thank you sooo much for waiting! Here is the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i do not own Naruto only Rin... and other pplz...

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning. Getting up from his bed he made his way to the bathroom. Doing all his daily routines that consisted of, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and changing; he went down stars to eat breakfast. Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen his eyes fell upon a sleeping Rin. _Oh right…she's still here. _Pushing his thoughts aside he continued his journey to the kitchen for a well balanced meal.

Opening the fridge he saw rice, rice rice rice, and guess what? Milk! Even the famous Uchiha needs his milk so he can grow nice and strong! _We don't have practise today… I might as well train. _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mentally sighing, he aimlessly walked towards the door. Who could it be? More fan girls?

Guess what he was right, oh joy…

"HI SASUKE-KUN!!" All of them said in unison. Every day it's the same old god damn thing. They are always there at his door, swooning over him. Then after about ten seconds someone would scare them all away. Staring of the outside of his door he glared at each and every girl. No matter what he does to try and get them away they wont budge.

"Sasuke-Kun! I made you some breakfast! Just for you!" One girl held a small bento box in her hands. He just stood and stared at her, not even wanting to accept it, he knew what wasw going to happen next.

"HEY! I MADE SASUKE-KUN BREAKFAST! YOU CANT GIVE IT TO HIM!" One girl shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT I DID TOO!" Another pointed her finger in the air.

"BUT MINE IS STILL BETTER THAN ALL OF YOURS!! SASUKE-KUN WILL ABSOLUTELY EAT MINE! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!??!"

"NO HE WONT"

"YES HE WILL"

And it had begun, another world war, of females. Sighing quietly he started closing the door, but was stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"OI! SASUKE-BAKA! WHAT WITH ALL THE NOISE!"

Oh no not her… please not her now… Well too bad it was. Rin standing behind Sasuke had her arms crossed, tapping her left foot with irritation.

"OI! Answer me! What's with all the noise!" Rin asked again, but it seemed more like a demand. With his hand on the door knob he closed it more until only a head could peek out of it. "Sasuke! Are you like deaf or something?! Are you hading something behind the door? I BET YOU ARE!! LEMME SEE!" Rin said with a happy smile, she pushed Sasuke out of the way and stuck her head out.

Cursing lightly Sasuke went back into the kitchen to eat his…rice.

**Rin's POV**

_Stupid Sasuke ignoring me when I asked nicely. And wakening me up, I was having an awesome dream about a ramen eating contest! I WAS WINNIG TOO! GARSH! Why is the door open? Hmmm.. HA! I BET HES HIDEING SOMETHING BEHIND THERE!! HEHE! _I pushed him out of my path to get to the door. I poked my head out of the small space between the door. There I saw was…girls…lots and LOTS OF FREAKING GIRLS! WERE THERE THAT MANY GIRLS IN THIS VILLAGE!?!?! They seemed to be fighting about breakfast and Sasuke, I couldn't get what they were saying the only things I heard was, Sasuke, Eat, My, Breakfast. Holy Poop! They wanted to eat Sasuke for breakfast! _OMFG! THEY WANT TO EAT SASUKE!! ZMOG I GOT TO SAVE HIM!_ Twitching I started to close the door, unfortunately I sneezed.

_Crap.._

Time seemed to stop, all the girls stopped their fighting and looked at me. They all had shocked looks but it was replaced with glares. _Dude…If looks could kill I would be dead already, these girls are UGLY! _I smirked not knowing I did, I started singing in my head_. U.G.L.Y! YOU AINT GOT NO ALIBI! YOU UGLY! UH huh! YOU UGLY! _All the girls looked at me like I had grown another head while I was still in my daze. I was cut off by one girl.

"HEY! YOU! NEW GIRL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! WHY ARE YOU IN SASUKE'S HOUSE!" She pointed an accusing finger at me. The first thing that popped into my mind was-

"Sleepover!" I stated proudly. All the girls looked at me with blood lust. Or was it for Sasuke? _OH RIGHT! THEY WANT TO EAT SASUKE! I GOT TO SAVE HIM!_

"Err.. OH MY GARSH! YOU EVIL PEOPLE! YOU WANT TO EAT SASUKE!" I made a stupid pose. "BUT NEVER FEAR I WILL SAVE HIM! OHOHOHOHO!!" I put one of my hand on my him and the other on my cheek. Laughing to myself for about one minute, I looked at the girls. They had 'WTF' looks on their face.

"YOUR CRAZY NEW GIRL! WE JUST WANT TO-" She never got to finish. All the girls started shouting things, I _couldn't_ keep up with all the words! _AHH!!! WORDS THEY HURT MY BRAIN! MUST RETREAT! SAVE SASUKE FORM EVIL GIRLS!!! _Putting my hands over my ears I stared at the girls, they seemed to be approaching me. They were walking towards me! _ZMOG! THEIR GONNA EAT ME! _I slammed the door, after saying 'GO AWAY!' And ran towards the kitchen screaming.

**Sasuke POV**

After I left Rin to go look and see what I was 'hiding' I went back to the kitchen. I never got to finish my breakfast. While eating my rice I leaned on the back of my chair to listen what Rin was going to do about the girls. There was a short silence, I heard the door hinges squeak. She was closing the door, but before I heard the door close I heard her sneeze. All the fighting from the outside stopped.

Finishing my rice I but it in the sink and walked towards the kitchen entrance peeking over the side to see what was happening. I saw all the girls glare at her. And Rin just standing there. She must be thinking of something. _I wonder what's going on? Hn. Why do I care? _Slowly making my way back to the kitchen I heard a girl say.

"HEY! YOU! NEW GIRL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! WHY ARE YOU IN SASUKE'S HOUSE!"

Rin replied with a blunt answer "Sleepover!" Looking over the side again I saw all the girls with blood lust in their eyes. I saw Rin panic slightly.

"Err.. OH MY GARSH! YOU EVIL PEOPLE! YOU WANT TO EAT SASUKE!" She made a stupid pose. "BUT NEVER FEAR I WILL SAVE HIM! OHOHOHOHO!!" She put one of my hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. Laughing to herself for about one minute, she looked at the girls. They had 'WTF' looks on their face.

There was a moment of utter silence.

"YOUR CRAZY NEW GIRL! WE JUST WANT TO-" They girl never got to finish. All I heard was them shout a whole bunch of things that I couldn't even make out. I saw Rin put her hands over her ears, was she in pain? Is she hurt? I never saw them throw anything, if they did she would of caught it easily. Wait- why did I care?

The girls outside started walking towards her. She shouted 'Go Away" to them and slammed the door shut. By the time she closed the door I was sitting down at the table, I heard her scream.

"AHHH!!! SASUKE-BAKA!! EVIL HUMAN EATING GIRLS ARE GOING TO EAT ME!!! HELLP!!!" She ran around the room with her arms up in the air franticly.

Of course I just ignored her and gave her a normal 'hn' Still running in circles. After I finished by breakfast I put everything I the dishes, and walked towards the living room. I Grabbed a book on Chakra Control, even though I know everything in this book.

**Fast Forward 2 Hours (Still Sasuke's POV)**

A knock on my door interrupted my read. Sighing mentally I went over to the door hoping that they were not fan girls. When I opened the door, there stood my sensei, Naruto and Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said while blushing with her hands behind her back. Naruto muttered a small 'hi' I gave them a look that said 'why are you here?' "Well, the others were hoping for a small training lesson today." His nose was still in his book. For a brief moment there was utter silence… But-

"UWAAAAAAHHH!!! HELP MEEEE!! EVIL RABID FANGRILS ARE GONNA EAT MY BRAIIIINNNN!!" Rin was now circling me around and around. I forgot about her…

"Rin-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, a little pissed that she was in Sasuke's house.

"UWAHHHH!! UWAHHH!! EVIL FAN GIRLS ARE GONNA EAT MY BRAI- UWAHH!!" I saw Rin trip on the floor…some how.

Everyone stared at the "dead" figure of Rin on the floor.

**Normal POV**

"I-ITAI!! ITAI ITAI ITAI!! ITS HUURRRTSSS!-" Rin stood up rubbing the bump on her head, she looked up "Hi you guys! What-cha doing here??" Glancing at her team mates she gave them each a smile.

"Ara? Rin-Chan…what are you doing in Sasuke-Teme house?" Naruto asked while giving a glare at his rival.

"YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sakura said with balled fists_. CHAA! WHAT THE (insert bad words here) DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY SASUKES HOUSE!_

"Err.. Sleepover!" Rin gave them a cheese grin. Everyone looked at her like she had grown two heads. Sensei cleared his thought, "Any who- were going to be training, even though its not a training day…"

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto and Rin said, jumping high into the air with one fist pointing upwards. The looked at each other, then fell down laughing in an awkward position. Rin was on top of Naruto and they were both laughing.

"NARUTO! RIN! STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!! GET UP!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi just stared at the idiots, then went back to his book. Sasuke glanced quickly at the two.

**Sasuke POV**

_Stupid idiots…I cant believe I even know them. _Rin and Naruto jumped into the air at the same time, then fell. Rin was on top of Naruto laughing. _Stupid idiot get off of him! _Sasuke screamed in his head. He glanced at them but was caught into staring. _Damnit! Why do I feel so-so..pissed?_

_

* * *

_

Kishumi: YEY! I know its not good but I g2g now! Im sleepy! Plz no flames sorry for the late updating!

Sasuke: -.- I bet shes gonna go and read manga again...

Kishumi: OI! ...SHUT UP!

Naruto: wha?

Kishumi: REVIEW!!!

Review!


	6. Authors note

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! -.- IM SOOOOO SOOO SOOOOO Sorry for not updating Love is for losers T.T school work is killing me!!! and i never have any free time anymore!! and i still have shcool for like ...

er...

4 MORE POOPING WEEKS!...

hehe...

Pooping lol!

ANY WAYS ILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! and the update will be more frequent when its summer break!

ZMOG! OKIE! JA NEEE!!


	7. Random Day

**Kishumi: **Wahaa!!! Zmorgenborgen! Lol xD I'm sorry that I haven't update in a while… more like….ermm… a few months, I know I have been doing some one-shot but yeah, I'm going to postponed my one shots and work on my other stories, like this one! ;) Okie if you don't remember what happened in the last chapter plz re-read it! And I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Rin! And other pplz Oh and sorry if Rins to childish, it will change in the later chapters. Promise.**

**Oh and, I'm gonna have a vote, for yeah**

**Which mission should there be?**

**Waves:**

**Or…**

**Mist: **

**Or…**

**You can Msg me for a different one…**

**If it's the waves, it the Tazuna one**

**And if it's the Mist… I'm making it up**

**And… yeah**

* * *

"Training! Training! Were gonna go training!" Naruto and Rin sang, while slightly dancing with linked arms. The two were in front of the group walking towards their training spot.

"Sensei, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked while speeding up her pace to talk to her teacher.

"Just some basic things, nothing to worry about, we are just going to spar." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of his book. Sasuke just followed them keeping his cool face on.

One they reached the training grounds, they all waited for their sensei's actions. "Okay team, today will be a short sparring period, I will put you in pairs. Naruto with Sasuke. And Rin with Sakura. Who ever wins among the pairs will be facing each other got it?"

They all nodded and got into their positions. Kakashi lifted his head, "BEGIN!"

Sasuke wasted no time, he charged at Naruto with full speed with a kunai in his hand. Naruto, stood there still contemplating what to do.

_Damn! What should I do? Kage Bushin? No.. uhh..uhh… ILL JUST RUN! _Naruto dodge Sasuke attack, and swung his fist at Sasuke. He missed. "Ahh!! DAMN IT!" Sasuke's foot kicked Naruto to the trees, like what he had done to Rin. Crashing through the trees Naruto stopped and slumped down.

_Frick! That hurt! T.T I think I'm gonna puke…_

"Winner, Sasuke."

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and walked towards his sensei, knowing that he had won. Naruto reluctantly got up cringing in pain. And slowly made his way to his sensei as well.

"Ok, next up are Rin and Sakura"

"Yosh! Finally! Let's go Sa-Ku-Ra!" Rin said while standing up and walking towards the field.

Sighing she got up and walked also, she knew she was going to loose, but not in front of Sasuke, balling her fists she pushed away the thought of Rin beating her.

**CHAA!! IM NOT GONNA LOOSE TO HER!! I WILL WIN THIS AND SASUKE WILL PRAISE MEE!!** Sakura looked up at Rin with a determined face and pointed her finger at her. "GET READY FOR A WORLD OF HURT! CHAAA!!"

"…." Rin looked at Sakura, "What the Eff are you talking about?" Sighing she got into fighting position. Sakura did the same.

"Begin"

Running forward Sakura threw many punches at Rin, but she easily dodged them. Sakura quickly got out three of her shurikin and threw it at Rin who just dodged her last punch. Jumping into the air slightly Rin dodged two but got scratched by another.

_Kuso! I better finish this…I _Rin ran away from Sakura, leaving a good distance between her.

"What are you doing? Are you scared that you're going to get hurt?" Sakura mocked, a smirk coming up on her face. So this is how it feels to be strong.

"You wish" Quickly Rin punched Sakura in the stomach. **Hard.** A gurgling sound came from her mouth. When Rin pulled back her arm, Sakura was holding onto her stomach.

"Okay, I give..." Sakura said while walking back to where Naruto was.

"Winner Rin, Now Sasuke and Rin please advance to the fighting field." Kakashi said.

_He sounds like a fricken announcer dude…pisses me off… _Rin thought while getting an irk mark on her head. Sasuke just "hn-ed"

"Begin"

Dead silence.

Naruto and Sakura watched the two intently, waiting for something good to happen.

"Hey, Sasuke-Baka lets make a deal…" Rin said while smirking.

"Hn."

"...Okay… if I win I get to sleep at your house again! And if you win…I won't sleep at your house tonight!"

Sasuke smirked, "Deal" Running forward he swung his arm towards Rin's face, a kunai in hand. Barley dodging it she stumbled backwards, but to be kicked in the back sending her flying towards a tree.

"Ow! That hurt! Ba-Ah!" Rin ran from the kunais coming at her. "STUPID YOU COUD OF-AH!" The kunai's that Sasuke threw had exploding seals attached to them.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"**AH! AH! AH!!"**

Sakura and Naruto watched with much interest of Sasuke and Rin. She was dodging the kunai's, then running away from them because of the exploding tags.

"Go Sasuke-Kun! Beat Rin!" Sakura cheered.

"Sakura-Chan, do you really think Sasuke-Teme can really beat Rin?" Naruto asked, trying to impress Sakura.

All that got him was a whack on the head. "OH COURSE! SASUKE IS THE STRONGEST MOST HANDSOMEST BOY IN ALL KOHO-" She was cut off by a girly scream.

"AHHHH!!! OMFG OMFG!!" Rin screeched.

Sasuke stopped and slowly walked towards Rin, keeping his guard up, it could be a trick. Sakura and Naruto walked towards Rin also.

"Rin-Chan! Whats wrong?" Naruto asked slightly worried about Rin.

"IT'S A-A-A- A HUGE ASS WORM!! HOLY MOTHER OF (Bad words) IT'S HUGE!! I BET YOU COULD LIKE FEED THAT TO A COW!!!! Don't ya think Naru-" Rin fell to the ground with a small 'thump'

"Rin! OMG! ARE YOU OKAY!" Sakura asked while she looked down at her motionless body.

Sasuke just it her on the neck with his had slightly to shut her up, also to win the spar. No Rin tonight in his house!

"Sasuke-Teme! Why did you do that for?" Naruto asked pissed off that Sasuke cheated on winning.

Kakashi lazily walked towards the group and dismissed all of them claming that Sasuke was the winner. So that just left him with. Rin. Sighing he picked her up and threw her on his back. With a small 'poof' he was in front of the fifth Hokage's house. He gave a small tap on the door.

No answer.

He gave another one.

No answer.

_It seems like Tsunade is out today…probably gambling… What a bothersome Hokage… where is Rin going to sleep? …I might as well take her to my house. No harm done. _Sighing once again Kakashi made his way back home. Opening his front door he put Rin down onto the couch and placed a blanket on her, and went to bed.

* * *

YOSH! xD I bet you think the chapter was over! Its not! Hehe! Its kinda cute though… xD okie continue!

* * *

_Nghhgnn where the heck am I? Feels like I have a hangover… wait…I'm not at drinking age yet… Stupid Sasuke-! Right I was fighting Sasuke… that poop face… knocked me un-conscious… Wait… where AM I?_ Glancing at her surroundings Rin sat up slowly. None other the things here looked familiar. The place was defiantly not Sasukes, and the place couldn't of been Tsunade's, it didn't smell like liquor. Then… who-

"Oh! I see your up!" Rin directed her attention to none other than her sensei.

"Nani…Kakashi sensei, why am I at your house?"

"Well after your fight with Sasuke I took you back to your grandaunts house, but she wasn't there, so I took you to mine. I hope you don't mind." Kakashi said while giving her a small smile under his mask.

Rin just nodded stupidly. "Ne, is there training today?"

"Hai"

"Mmm… What time is it?" She glaced at the nearest clock. 10:30. He was late, so was she.

Shit.

"Sensei you wanna walk with me to the training grounds?" Rin asked while getting up and stretching a bit.

Kakashi nodded but still sat in the same place, "Later you still gotta eat breakfast."

"But were gonna be late…" Rin looked at her sensei. Riiight…He's always late.

* * *

12:30 Training grounds

"ARRRG WHERE IS HE!! HES LATE!!" Naruto screamed pulling his hair. "An where is Rin-Chan!"

"Naruto stop being a moron your bothering Sasuke-Kun!"

"Hn"

"Where here!!!" Rin was in front of Kakashi waving slightly to them."

"Where the hell have you been Rin!" Naruto asked.

"Sleepover!" She replied simply.

Everybody directed their sttantion to Sasuke. "At Kakashi's!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Yesh! Thank you! I hop this chapter is good! PLZ REVIEW!

Mist:

Or..

Wave:

Or...

Other!

Thx!

-Kishumi-


End file.
